The Unpredictable One
by yeolips
Summary: [UPDATE; 3RD CHAPTER][CHANBAEK/YAOI] Menikahi Baekhyun dan kemudian Baekhyun sudah sah menjadi istrinya dan sekarang pria mungil itu sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, memasakan makanan untuk suaminya yang sedang sakit. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya terasa sempurna kala itu.
1. Prolog

(*) saya upload ulang karena kemarin dihapus dari pihak ffn nya orz thanks to **poppymarrym **for your info.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.

* * *

**PROLOG**

Pagi itu, udara kota Seoul cukup dingin. Salju memang sudah tidak turun lagi, tetapi angin yang berhembus menghantarkan hawa dingin ke seluruh penjuru kota.

Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya seiring dengan nafasnya. Pipi dan hidungnya sudah berwarna merah akibat terlalu lama berada diluar. Kakinya melangkah dengan tidak sabar sembari tangannya menggeret koper yang cukup besar.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai didepan sebuah bangunan besar, sebuah apartemen. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam sakunya. Meneliti setiap baris kata yang tertulis dikertas itu kemudian mencocokkannya dengan tulisan yang berada didepan apartemen tersebut. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya. Sambil memasukkan kembali kertasnya, ia menggeret kopernya masuk kedalam bangunan itu.

"Lantai 7..."

.

* * *

.

"Aih _jinjja _lelah sekali.."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran Queen di apartemen barunya. Menata semua barang bawaannya —yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit— itu sangat menguras tenaganya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perasaan lega. Kegiatannya terhenti saat terdengar suara nyaring dari dalam saku celananya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphone kesayangannya, mengintip sedikit layarnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ya _umma_?"

_"Kau sudah sampai?" _Tanya suara dari sebrang telfon.

"Ya..baru saja aku sampai."

_"Kau suka tempatnya? Jika kau tidak suka, _umma _bisa menca -"_

"Aku suka _umma.._ Tempatnya nyaman kok. Jadi tidak usah khawatir." Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar tidurnya. Melihat sekekilingnya, menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan apartemen barunya —yang memang sudah ditata rapi oleh ibunya— dengan tersenyum lebar. _Great._

_"Syukurlah.." _Ibunya mendesah lega. _"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, segeralah menghubungiku, _arrachi?"

"_Umma..._" Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "aku ini sudah besar, tujuanku pindah ke apartemen pun agar aku bisa mandiri. Kalau _umma_ memintaku untuk terus bergantung padamu, bagaimana aku bisa mandiri?"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

_"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti. Aku ada meeting hari ini, jadi tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Jangan telat makan, ingat itu!"_

"Ne _umma.._" Bekhyun mengunci pintu apartemennya, kemudian berbalik. "_I love...you._"

Betapa kagetnya saat ia berbalik, yang ia dapatkan adalah dada bidang seseorang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Saking kagetnya sampai ia tidak sadar memutuskan sambungan telfon saat ibunya tepat akan mengatakan "_I love you too_". Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memastikan siapa yang sudah menghalangi jalannya.

Tinggi. Rambut hitam. Tampan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. _Apakah baru saja aku mengatakan dia tampan?_

Pria dihadapannya itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar, sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Entah dia sudah mencuci mukanya atau belum, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar menganggapnya tampan.

Pria itu melengos dan berjalan meninggalkan Bekhyun dengan tatapan kagetnya yang belum sembuh juga.

Tubuh jangkungnya menghilang dibalik pintu setelah bunyi 'blam' dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan pintu yang baru saja tertutup. _Jadi, dia tetanggaku?_

Dan entah kenapa kenyataan itu membuat pipinya merona merah.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal saat kantung plastik yang ia bawa robek dan menumpahkan semua isinya —bahan makanan yang baru ia beli di supermarket. _Padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai pintu,_ pikirnya.

Baekhyun sedang berjongkok untuk memunguti belanjaannya saat terdengar suara seseorang pria didepannya yang juga ikut berjongkok.

"Hei, biar aku bantu." Reflek Baekyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si empunya suara.

Rambutnya pirang dan alisnya tebal. Kesan pertama Baekhyun terhadapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang itu saat mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatapnya.

Sungguh Baekhyun sangat malu dipergoki sedang menatap orang lain seperti itu, apalagi saat melihat senyum geli yang diperlihatkan orang didepannya itu. Seketika ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baiklah." Pria itu segera berdiri membawa barang belanjaan Baekhyun ditangannya, membuat si empunya barang menatap orang itu bergantian dengan lantai yang sudah bersih tanpa barang-barangnya yang berserakan.

"Bi-biar aku saja." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memaki dalam hati mengapa suaranya sangat jelas terdengar gugup.

Pria didepannya tersenyum manis membuat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Dimana tempatmu?" bukannya memberikan barang yang diminta Baekhyun, pria itu malah melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari tahu dimana tempat tinggal pria mungil didepannya yang baru saja dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat malu karena dipergoki sedang menatap pria itu, lagi.

"A-ah itu...di...712." jawab Baekhyun gugup. _Sial._

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Pria itu tertawa kecil dan Baekhyun memukul kepalanya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

"Tempatmu nyaman." Kris —pria yang menolong Baekhyun tadi— memperhatikan sekeliling tempat tinggal baru Baekhyun.

"Ibuku yang menatanya."

Baekhyun memperhatikan punggung Kris yang sedang memunggunginya. _Tinggi sekali._

Kris berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Kau baru pindah hari ini?"

"Ya.." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya melihat senyum Kris yang, sungguh sangat mempesona.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi." Ucap Kris.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepannya. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan berjalan dibelakang Kris yang menuju pintu.

"Lain kali, kau juga harus berkunjung ke tempatku. Ya.. walaupun tak sebagus tempatmu." Kris tertawa diujung kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun membukakan pintunya dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menemukan seseorang sedang berdiri menatap pintunya, dan sekarang tatapan itu beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. _Pria yang tadi._

"Eh Yeol," Kris menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "aku harus membantu anak kecil ini membawa barang-barangnya yang terjatuh."

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan Kris, padahal ia paling tidak suka disebut anak kecil. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada pria —yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kris didepannya ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bertatapan sampai Chanyeol memutuskan kontaknya pertama dan menatap Kris —masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Cepatlah, _Hyung._" Ucapnya dingin.

"Iya, iya," Kris menggeser badan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku didepan pintu dengan gerakan lembut dan tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu, Baek. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol dan melambai ke arah Baekhyun yang menatap punggung dua pria tinggi itu menjauh dan berbelok.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan hendak berbalik saat ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang berlari. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang berlari pelan kearahnya.

"Kita kencan. Besok jam 7 malam." Hanya itu yang diucapkan pria berambut hitam legam itu, dan kemudian kembali berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempatnya dengan mulut yang menganga

_Apa katanya? Kencan?_

_Ini gila._

_Tapi kenapa pipiku menghangat. Sial._

—TBC—

**_MIND TO REVIEW?_**


	2. 1st Chapter: Date?

_**1st chapter: Date?**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.

**WARNING:** YAOI, many typo(s), and any imperfection.

_**Summary: "Kau mengajaknya kencan dan kau bahkan tidak tau namanya?" / "Kau berkeringat." Tangan Chanyeol mengusap pelipis Baekhyun kemudian turun menuju leher Baekhyun membuat perutnya serasa diputar dan menimbulkan rasa menggelitik. /**_

* * *

Kris mengetuk-ngetukan jari panjangnya dengan tidak sabar diatas kemudi mobilnya, menunggu Chanyeol yang _katanya _ada sesuatu yang tertinggal sehingga harus kembali lagi ke apartemennya. Ia menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan tajam saat Chanyeol dengan menenteng plastik putih yang Kris yakini adalah segelas kopi membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukan tubuh jenjangnya di kursi penumpang dengan santainya.

Chanyeol meneguk minumannya dan memberikan plastik yang dibawanya kepada Kris tanpa menoleh. Karena sepupunya itu tak kunjung mengambil plastik yang ia sodorkan, Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung saat Kris hanya menatapnya tajam "Apa?"

Kris mendengus, "kau yang menyuruhku untuk cepat tapi kau juga malah membuang-buang waktumu dengan meninggalkan barang yang seharusnya kau bawa di tempat tinggalmu dan kemudian mampir di cafetaria yang aku yakini kau pasti mengobrol dulu dengan barista hitam itu."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar perkataan Kris dan menjawabnya dengan malas, "kau tak usah cemburu, aku dan Jongin tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Kris membuat gestur seaakan sedang muntah saat mendengar perkataan konyol Chanyeol.

"Lagipula, kau juga membuang waktuku dan malah berduaan dengan tetangga baru_ku_"

"Aku hanya membantunya membawa barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh."

"Terserah."

Kris mendecakan lidahnya dan mulai meginjak gas mobilnya, melaju meninggalkan kawasan apartemen mewah itu menuju tempatnya bekerja.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Chanyeol membuka suaranya pertama setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. "aku akan kencan dengannya besok."

"Siapa?" tanya Kris bingung. Seingatnya, Chanyeol tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun saat ini. Malah, Kris sangsi bahwa Chanyeol bahkan pernah tertarik dengan seseorang. Mengingat dia yang sekarang adalah seorang yang sangat sibuk mengurus kuliah dan perusahaan orang tuanya, jelas-jelas tidak akan memikirkan masalah rumit yang biasa orang sebut dengan cinta. Terakhir kali Chanyeol berkencan adalah saat dia berada ditingkat dua sekolah akhirnya, yang berarti itu sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Itupun tidak bisa disebut dengan _kencan _sungguhan, karena Chanyeol yang pada saat itu menyukai guru privatnya mencoba peruntungannya mengajak gurunya itu berkencan dan mengatakan tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan akhirnya malah harus pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis karena gurunya itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan malah akan segera bertunangan bulan depan. Dan Kris bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar Chanyeol menangis dikamar mandi —membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus merasa prihatin. Dan setelah itu, tak pernah ia lihat lagi Chanyeol dekat dengan seseorang.

"Pria mungil yang tadi." Jawab Chanyeol pendek.

Kris menautkan alis tebalnya, bingung. "Baekhyun maksudmu?"

"Oh jadi namanya Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, menyimpan nama seseorang yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi didalam ingatannya.

"Astaga... kau benar-benar mengajaknya kencan Yeol-ah?" Kris kaget bukan main mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol hanya menggumam dan menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kris sambil melihat keluar jendela. Memperhatikan toko-toko yang berjajar di daerah Gangnam tersebut.

"Kau mengajaknya kencan dan kau bahkan tidak tau namanya?" Kris benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan aneh sepupunya itu. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Kau keberatan aku mengajaknya kencan?"

"Ya bukan begitu, tapi apa kau gila? Jangan mempermainkan orang lain Yeol. Aku tahu kau masih sangat sakit hati dengan Luhan yang memilih pacarnya dan menolakmu yang saat itu masih bocah. Kalau kau frustasi, jangan membawa-bawa orang lain sebagai pelampiasanmu." Ucapan Kris sukses membuat pria berambut hitam itu menatap sepupunya tajam karena Chanyeol sangat tidak suka orang lain —apalagi Kris yang sangat tahu bagaimana kronologis ceritanya bersama Luhan— mengingatkannya akan kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu itu.

"Aku tidak membawa-bawanya sebagai pelampiasanku dan perlu kau ingat aku tidak frustasi karena Luhan."

"Ya ya ya tidak frustasi sampai mengangis berjam-jam dikamar mandi."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah karena malu dan juga kesal. Sepupunya itu memang menyebalkan. Kris tertawa kecil melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal.

"Lagian, memangnya dia mau denganmu?" Kris bertanya dengan nada mengejek dan sukses mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Chanyeol dilengannya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian mata lebar Chanyeol menerawang dan tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Saat pertama kalinya ia dan Baekhyun bertemu. "Dia sendiri yang datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku."

"Apa?"

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Matanya tertuju pada televisi layar flat 32 inch didepannya yang sedang menampilkan sebuah acara komedi. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang yang tersisa setengah dari bungkusnya. Dia memang sangat menyukai keripik kentang, dan itu membuat teman-teman kampusnya terkadang mengejek tubuh mungil _tipis_nya dikarenakan makanan kesukannya itu. Terdengar suara tawa halus dari bibir tipisnya saat acara didepannya itu menampilkan sesuatu yang lucu.

Kegiatannya terganggu dengan suara berisik dari luar. Seperti suara sesuatu bergesekan. Suaranya samar-samar dan seperti teredam sesuatu sehingga membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dengan tak lupa membawa bungkusan keripik kentangnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Ia membuka pintunya dan segera melongokan kepalanya keluar dengan pelan, melihat apa gerangan penyebab suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya menonton dan membuatnya sedikit merinding —takut.

Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya ke kanan tapi tak didapatinya apapun dan itu membuatnya tambah merinding, kemudian ia mencoba melongokan kepalanya ke kiri dan bingo! Disana terlihat sebuah lemari besar yang sedang berjalan —didorong — maju kearahnya. Baekhyun membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan melangkah sedikit keluar sambil mengerutkan keningnya memperhatikan lemari besar itu, sampai seorang pria yang sedari tadi membungkung mendorong benda itu tertangkap matanya. Pria bertelinga lebar —tampan— itu.

Chanyeol menengokan kepalanya ke arah kanan, ketempat Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu apartemennya. Sejenak mereka hanya saling tatap sampai Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu mundur satu langkah secara reflek.

Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus mata pria yang satu kepala lebih tinggi darinya itu yang juga tengah menatapnya balik. Dia ingin sekali memutuskan kontaknya tapi seakan mata Chanyeol mengandung perekat tak kasat mata sehingga membuatnya susah untuk mengalihkan tatapannya. Sampai ia tersadar dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan bungkusan keripik kentang ditangannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu, dan seketika matanya membulat saat dilihatnya tangan Chanyeol sedang mengambil keripik kentangnya dan memakannya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum miring, membuat Baekhyun semakin melongo melihatnya.

"Jangan lupa besok." Setelah mengatakannya, Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dan kembali mendorong lemari besar itu dengan sesekali mengerang, karena sungguh lemari itu sangat berat bukan main.

Baekhyun merasa tetangganya itu memang sudah gila.

Dan yang lebih gila lagi, mengapa Baekhyun merasa kalo erangan Chanyeol itu sangat seksi.

_Sial._

.

* * *

.

**_Keesokan harinya, 6.40 p.m KST._**

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah dikasurnya. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih berisi karena memakai sweater tebal yang berlapis-lapis. Selimut tebalnya menggulung tubuh mungilnya sehingga terlihat seperti sedang dimakan oleh selimutnya itu dan menyebabkan keringat bercucuran dipelipisnya. Itu memang membuatnya merasa sangat gerah, tapi ini demi rencananya. Matanya melirik jam dinding berbentuk bola sepak yang menempel didinding didepannya, menghitung setiap detiknya dan itu malah membuatnya tambah gelisah. _Sial, _mengapa dia bisa segugup ini sih. Padahal sebelumnya ia yakin bahwa rencananya akan sukses. Tapi mengapa sekarang apa yang sudah dipikirkannya malah jadi berantakan. Semua rencananya semacam berlarian entah kemana seiring jarum jam yang lebih panjang mendekati angka 12.

Baekhyun menempelkan botol kaca berisi air panas yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke lehernya, kemudian berjengit saat hawa panas menyapu kulitnya. Semakin lama botol itu ditempelkan, semakin tinggi suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

Seperti tersadar dengan sesuatu, Baekhyun menurunkan botol itu kemudian menatap kosong televisi didepannya.

"Mengapa aku harus serepot ini?" gumamnya. "Bukankah aku hanya perlu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sedang sakit dan tak bisa keluar di cuaca yang sangat dingin ini?" ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tapi, sedetik kemudian kegiatannya terhenti dan kembali bergumam, "aku kan hanya mengantisipasi jika ia memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Iya, benar. Benar seperti itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika merasa jawaban atas pertanyannya sendiri terasa memuaskan. Tapi tak lama senyum itu hilang dan ia kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arrgh mengapa itu seakan aku mengharapkan dia untuk mengecek suhu tubuhku? Ini gila!"

Baekhyun kembali menempelkan botol kaca yang sempat ia turunkan dari lehernya, dan mulai menempelkan benda itu ke pelipisnya.

'_Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku karena berniat membohongi pria itu. Tapi aku tak bisa jika harus berbicara langsung padanya kalau aku tidak mau'_

Baekhyun mendecakan lidahnya dan terus saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia tak sadar jika jarum panjang di jam dindingnya sudah melewati angka 12 dan terdengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu.

Saking kagetnya Baekhyun sampai hampir terjatuh dari kasurnya karena terlonjak terlalu keras. Jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan tidak normalnya. Otaknya _blank_ seketika saat ia melirik jam dindingnya.

Sampai bel kedua berbunyi, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, tak lupa membawa selimutnya dan semakin merapatkan benda tebal itu ke tubuhnya. Ia berjalan ke depan pintu dengan langkah berat —berat karena enggan bertemu dengan orang _itu, _dan berat karena selimut tebalnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak didepan pintunya dan mengintip di lubang kecil yang terdapat di pintu itu hanya untuk menemukan pria tinggi berambut hitam —tampan— sedang berdiri menunduk dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu , terlihat dari pergerakan mulutnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba merileksan hati dan jantungnya yang —sialnya tak berhenti berdetak dengan sangat kencang dari tadi, sebelum ia membuka pintunya secara perlahan.

Chanyeol mendongak kemudian tersenyum menatap Baekhyun didepannya yang sedang menunduk. Tapi, senyumnya hilang seketika saat dilihatnya apa yang sedang dikenakan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau membawa selimutmu?"

Baekhyun sempat terlonjak saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol.

"A-aku...tak enak b-badan."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh kening Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimutnya.

'_Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong, tetangga baru.'_

"Kau berkeringat." Tangan Chanyeol mengusap pelipis Baekhyun yang memang sangat berkeringat. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya merinding atas perlakuan pria tinggi didepannya itu.

Tangan Chanyeol berpindah menuju leher Baekhyun, mencoba memastikan suhu tubuh pria didepannya itu. Tapi perbuatannya malah membuat Baekhyun semakin merasakan sensasi aneh yang ditimbukan tangan besar Chanyeol yang menyentuh lehernya, membuat perutnya serasa diputar dan menimbulkan rasa menggelitik. Dan Baekhyun sudah sangat tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan mendorongnya pelan, membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di sofa ruang tamunya kemudian berlutut didepan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat belum pulih kembali ke alam sadarnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan mata pria mungil itu.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari ke-_blank_-an otaknya dan menatapa Chanyeol yang sedang berlutut didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Se-sedang apa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mengangkat topik baru dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah makan? Obatnya sudah kau minum?" entah apa yang dimakan Chanyeol tadi siang sampai dia bisa berbicara dengan nada khawatir seperti itu. Sungguh, dia adalah pria yang sangat dingin dan bisa dibilang malas untuk memikirkan orang lain, apalagi untuk seseorang yang baru ditemuinya kemarin.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kembali terkatup saat dirasanya ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Mengapa pria in masih berada didepannya? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah dia baru saja menyadari bahwa kini mereka sedang didalam apartemennya. Dia. Pria —tampan— asing. Berdua. Di apartemennya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, dan sungguh ia kaget mengapa nada suaranya bisa sedingin itu. Walaupun memang sudah jelas pria dihadapannya ini sudah gila, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah berbicara dingin kepada orang lain. Dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat ramah kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada orang yang sudah jelas-jelas mengganggu hidupnya.

"A-aku..." Chanyeol sendiri pun bingung mengapa ia bisa berbuat sejauh ini sampai berani masuk ke tempat tinggal orang lain dan bertingkah seakan sangat wajar jika dia terlalu peduli pada tetangga barunya itu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Baekhyun bersumpah dapat melihat raut kecewa dari wajah pria didepannya itu saat dia mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan secara dingin. Rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapi dirinya dan cepat-cepat dia _mengkoreksi _perkatannya.

"Ma-maksudku... bukan seperti itu. Um.. mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi ber..."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat senyum dari pria didepannya itu.

_Lain kali? Dengan kata lain kau berniat untuk membohonginya lagi, Baek! Tapi...mengapa tak diterima saja ya? Ah tidak..tidak!_

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, membuat Baekhyun harus mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan kaget setengah mati saat tangan besar itu kembali singgah dikepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Baiklah. Cepat sembuh."

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dan keluar dari apartemen pria mungil itu dengan tak lupa menutup pintunya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan menghela nafas keras sembari tangannya sibuk melepas selimut tebalnya dan sweater-sweaternya.

"Hah...maafkan aku tetangga...tampan."

_Eh?_

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol bersiul sambil tangan kanannya melempar-tangkap kunci mobilnya. Melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 7 lebih 30 menit. Dia tersenyum saat melewati dan melirik pintu apartemen tetangga barunya yang semalam sempat ia _singgahi _dan bergumam "Have a nice day." Kemudian terkekeh saat merasa dirinya sangat konyol.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat sebelum pergi ke tempatnya menimba ilmu atau ketempatnya bekerja, dia pasti akan mampir ke cafetaria di lantai dasar hanya untuk membeli segelas kopi untuk menemaninya disaat perjalanan. Semenjak ayahnya menunjuknya untuk membantu mengelola perusahannya, dia memang jadi sering mengkonsumsi minuman hitam itu walaupun ia tahu itu sangat tidak sehat, tapi ya mau bagimana lagi, terlanjur kecanduan, pikirnya.

"Kim Jongin, seperti biasa ya." Ucapnya pada barista berkulit gelap yang sedang membuat kopi pesanan yang lain. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pria yang sudah menjadi _langganannya _itu.

"Silakan, untuk nona yang cantik." Ucap Jongin kepada seorang pria mungil yang berdiri disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis melihat tingkah Jongin yang sedang menggoda pria disebelahnya.

"Aku pria, Jongin!" ucap pria yang tadi digoda Jongin dan barista itu hanya tersenyum geli saat melihat rona merah yang menjalar diwajah pria itu.

Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jongin saat didengarnya suara yang familiar dari belakangnya. Reflek dia berbalik dan mendapati pria mungil yang menjadi tetangga barunya semenjak dua hari yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri disamping teman kuliahnya itu. Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya dan merapatkan dirinya semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang Baekhyun yakini jauh lebih manis dari senyumnya yang kemarin.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah aneh temannya hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia siapa, Baek?"

"Ah iya..dia tetanggaku, namanya..." Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya saat ia menyadari bahwa bahkan diapun belum tahu siapa nama pria tinggi yang kemarin dengan seenaknya mengajak dirinya kencan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memberi isyarat untuk mengenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada Kyungsoo, karena dia belum mengetahui namanya sama sekali. Sebuah keuntungan karena Chanyeol yang memang bisa dibilang sangat jenius mengerti sinyal dari Baekhyun dan segera menyambung perkataan pria mungil itu.

"Chanyeol."

"Ah ya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tertawa canggung diakhir kalimatnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kyungsoo sempat menautkan alisnya sambil menatap pria didepannya itu, meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Chanyeol. Tapi tak lama Kyungsoo yang memang mempunyai sifat ceria, tersenyum lebar yang membuat seorang barista dibalik mejanya terpana.

"Oh hai, aku Kyungsoo. Teman kuliah Baekhyun."

Entah mngapa perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Oh jadi kalian kuliah? Dimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menjawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum, "Di Seoul University."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Benarkah?" dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan jika harus lebih lama berhadapan dengan pria yang baru saja dia ketahui namanya. Entahlah, tapi jantung Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal sedari tadi, membuatnya gelisah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan seaakan mendapatkan ide, dia langsung mengamit lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya.

"Kyung, kita hampir terlambat. Ayo kita pergi. Permisi Chanyeol-ssi."

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Baekhyun dan sempat melayangkan senyumnya kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol sebelum ia keluar dari kawasan cafetaria.

Chanyeol menatap dua punggung mungil yang berlalu menjauh itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Seoul University."

.

* * *

.

"Kau kenpa sih? Dari tadi melamun terus."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru saja mendudukan diri mereka dikursi panjang yang terdapat di kantin kampus. Menurut penglihatan Baekhyun, daritadi Kyungsoo hanya melamun. Bahkan saat dikelas pun ia tidak terlalu konsentrasi sampai lupa mencatat materi penting hari ini, padahal biasanya ia yang paling rajin untuk mencatat.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Selalu saja. Kali ini apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum jus _strawberry_-nya yang sempat ia beli saat memasuki kantin. Dia sangat tahu tabiat teman dekatnya itu. Ketika Kyungsoo penasaran dengan sesuatu, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan hal lain selain sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?" gumam Kyungsoo yang malah mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Mengenal siapa?"

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kantin tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun dihadapannya yang sedang kebingungan. Matanya kemudian beralih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin, berharap mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Dan seketika matanya yang bulat semakin membulat saat tatapannya jatuh pada seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam yang sedang menunduk memainkan ponselnya dan berdiri di pintu masuk kantin.

"Aku ingat!"

"Ingat apa? Kau bicara apa sih?" Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang semakin menyebalkan karena menghiraukan dirinya yang jelas-jelas penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan temannya itu.

"Sekarang aku ingat dia siapa!" mata Kyungsoo berbinar menatap Baekhyun sembari tangannya menunjuk seseorang yang menjadi objek _kepenasarannya._

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, dan seketika matanya membulat dan ia tersedak jus yang sedang diminumnya.

_Chanyeol? Sedang apa dia disini?_

_._

_._

_._

**—TBC****—**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Apakah bahasa saya dicerita ini aneh? orz saya adalah author lama yang sempat vakum selama hampir setahun dan sekarang saya kembali dengan**_** pen name _baru dan semuanya serba baru dan saya_**_** merasa gaya bahasa saya dalam menulis jadi berubah. Terlalu banyak menjelajahi **_**_fiksi milik orang lain jadinya malah lupa jati diri(?)_**

**_Oh ya.. saya ada rencana kalau _fic _ini akan ada beberapa _chapter_ yang bakal di _post_ di _blog_ pribadi dan akan di_protect. _Tapi ini masih rencana aja ya. Tidak, saya tidak benci_ silent reader, _saya__ hanya ingin kalian mencoba '_disiplin' _setelah membaca fic orang lain. Bukan hanya milik saya, tapi milik _author_ lain juga disini. Biasakan untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian. Selain itu saya juga ingin bisa mengenal kalian, jadi untuk meminta _password_-nya, kalian hanya cukup memperkenalkan diri dan saya akan mengenal kalian dengan syarat dan ketentuan berlaku(?)_**

**_Tapi ini hanya rencana saja, pasti diantara kalian ada yang tidak setuju _****—atau mungkin banyak?****—, nah jadi silakan beritahu di kotak******** review _apakah kalian setuju atau tidak. Saya akan menghargai kalian, jika banyak yang tidak setuju, saya tidak akan melakukannya, sungguh._**

**********_Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah dengan sukarela me_review fic _jelek ini, baik di prolog yang sebelumnya, atau yang saya _upload_ ulang. Dan untuk semua yang memfavoritkan maupun yang mem_follow. Gamsahabnida~^^_  
_**

**So, give me your review~!**


	3. 2nd Chapter: News

**2nd Chapter: News.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story. That cover image isn't mine. I found it on Google.

**WARNING: **YAOI, typo(s), and many imperfections.

**_Summary: Hari ini Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan keluar —setelah kencan sebelumnya gagal— berharap sekarang pria mungil itu bisa menghabiskan sabtu malam bersamanya. Setelah beberapa hari tak melihatnya, Chanyeol sungguh sudah sangat merindukan wajah imutnya. / "Chanyeol...Dia Sehun, Oh Sehun..." Dan Chanyeol berharap bumi menelannya saat ini juga._**

**Big Thanks to:**

**exindira—ShinJiWoo920202—nur991fah—Chanyumi—Meriska-lim—Special bubble—Deestoria—alfi lee—Arumighty—Majey Jannah 97—ssonghye—parklili—EXO88—KimChanBaek—byunbaekkk—ChanBaek Shipper—chanchan10—Linkz—aprilbambi—Gigi onta—Happy Delight—Guest—LuXiaoLu—dobiodult—Hyesun lee—N-Yera48—inggit—realkkeh—jinyeoley—ChanBaekLuv—****_all followers_****  
(ada yang terlewat, kah?)**

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel ditelinga lebarnya yang —jika ia boleh jujur— sangat ia banggakan. Walaupun Kris sering mengejeknya karena telinga Chanyeol yang mencuat keluar melebihi semestinya. Ketika orang yang sedang dihubunginya itu tak juga mengangkat panggilan telfonnya, akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan suaranya setelah terdengar suara Kris dari mesin penjawab otomatis.

"_Hyung, _aku ada urusan di kampus. Jadi, jangan mencariku. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku nanti malam. _Bye_."

Chanyeol menekan tombol merah di ponselnya dan memeriksa beberapa _e-mail _yang masuk hari ini sebelum kembali memasukan benda itu kedalam saku celananya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki area kantin Seoul University, berniat untuk membeli sebotol isotonik karena merasa lelah setelah berjuang menuju kampus dengan menaiki bus, karena —sialnya— mobil Chanyeol sedang berada di bengkel sejak minggu lalu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat maniknya mendapati dua pria mungil yang juga ia temui tadi pagi di _cafetaria_ apartemennya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Pria pertama menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan yang kedua —yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah hanya karena ditatap oleh mata sipitnya— menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tipis dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua pria itu.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo, setelah sebelumnya membeli sebotol minuman dan kemudian menegak cairan isotonik itu seperempatnya. Di dalam hati ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi Baekhyun —yang duduk tepat dihadapannya— yang menatapnya dengan mata yang dipaksakan membulat. Membuat Chanyeol gemas ingin mencubit pipi putih gembulnya itu.

"Chan-Chanyeol.. Mengapa kau... Mengapa ada disini?" Saking bingung dan terkejutnya, Baekhyun tak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri, sehingga suara yang dikeluarkannya terbata-bata.

"Aku? Aku sekolah disini juga." Jawabnya enteng. Membuat Baekhyun semakin membulatkan mata kecilnya. Chanyeol khawatir jika Baekhyun terus memaksakan untuk memperbesar matanya lagi, bola mata itu akan menggelinding keluar. Itu mengerikan.

"Benar kan! Pantas aku seperti pernah melihatmu saat tadi bertemu di _cafetaria_."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga membulatkan matanya. Bedanya, manik mata bulat Kyungsoo tidak menyiratkan kebingungan _plus _kekagetan luar biasa seperti yang diperlihatkan mata Baekhyun.

"Ah iya!" Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah sedikit berbinar setelah sebelumnya juga memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang berada didalam radius lebih dekat. "Kau senior yang pernah tertukar buku catatan denganku saat di perpustakaan, iya kan?"

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan mengangguk semangat. Senyum Chanyeol sedikit —hanya _sedikit_— melebar saat ia berhasil mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi itu. Pria itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian teman dekat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, begitulah. Kita berteman sejak _high school_, kemudian masuk universitas yang sama, ditingkat yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama dan semua kelas yang kita ambil pun sama." Kyungsoo tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum diam-diam. Ia bisa mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan pria disampingnya, dan dengan begitu ia juga bisa dengan mudah melakukan proses '_penjajakan' _dengan pria mungil didepannya itu. Dekati dulu kerabat dekatnya, begitu yang pernah ia dengar.

Ia kembali menegak minumannya sembari menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu sekaligus salah tingkah karena Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya, sampai ia tersadar akan kenyataan _pahit _ yang berhasil membuatnya tersedak.

Mata bulatnya menatap horor Baekhyun didepannya, membuat pria bermarga Byun itu sangat yakin bahwa tetangga barunya itu benar-benar ada kerusakan diotaknya. Tampan tapi gila, sayang sekali.

Kyungsoo yang juga kaget dengan kelakuan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya heran. Ternyata pria tampan disampingnya itu kelakuannya cukup aneh.

"A-aku... Ma-maaf.." Dengan itu Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil tetap menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol melangkah keluar area kantin. Pria tinggi itu sempat tersandung oleh kaki meja saking terburu-burunya ia berjalan, membuat kedua pria mungil yang menatapnya itu tertawa melihat kelakuan bodohnya. Oh, _image_mu Park Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menyesap _Vanilla Latte_ yang tersisa setengah dari gelasnya. Saat ini, dia dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di _cafetaria _kawasan apartemennya. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya menatap teman dekatnya yang sedang fokus —atau berpura-pura fokus, Baekhyun tidak tahu— membaca komik Conan edisi terbaru. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Mengapa kau jadi sering datang ke apartemenku? Apalagi sepertinya kau terlihat terlalu bergairah mengajakku datang ke _cafetaria_."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya menatap Baekhyun, "apa maksudmu dengan _bergairah_?"

"Terlalu bersemangat yang akhirnya terkesan bergairah."

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali menekuni bukunya, memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan perkataan konyol Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara. Matanya menatap lekat sosok seorang barista di balik meja kerjanya yang sedang membuat _capuccino, _sepertinya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis saat mendapati objek pandangan temannya itu. Baekhyun sempat melihat senyum itu, membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Dia Jongin, tetanggaku di Gyeonggi sekaligus temanku semasa sekolah dasar."

"Oh..." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Jadi, cinta lama bersemi kembali, begitu?"

"A-Apa?"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah. Dia tahu, pasti memang ada apa-apa antara temannya dan barista berkulit _tan _itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menendang tulang kering Baekhyun dari bawah meja, membuat pria didepannya itu meringis sakit dan membulatkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dia sedang mengusap kakinya yang terasa linu karena ditendang Kyungsoo, saat matanya mendapati seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang memasuki area _cafetaria._

Kris melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan seseorang dan kemudian tersenyum, memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria mungil itu.

"Hei."

"Hai.." entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu gugup jika bertemu dengan Kris. Kau tau kan? Rasanya bertemu dengan orang keren pasti tiba-tiba gugup tanpa alasan.

Kris sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum, yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah ramah dari pria bermata bulat itu.

"Kau mau beli kopi, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, untuk Chanyeol. Sudah dua hari dia tidak mau keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Aku takut dia bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak." _Olehmu, _lanjut Kris dalam hati. Mengejek sepupunya itu.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, Baekhyun jadi teringat dengan pria jangkung itu. Dia memang tidak melihatnya selama dua hari ini. Terakhir bertemu saat di kantin kampus, saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dengan tiba-tiba.

Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Perkataan Kris tentang bunuh diri itu memang konyol, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun terus memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika itu benar?

Setelah mengobrol kecil tentang beberapa hal, Kris pamit dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Jongin menyiapkan kopi dan memesan dua cup _Ice Latte_, untuknya dan Chanyeol. Kris memang jarang meminum kopi, tapi bukan berati tidak pernah. Dia membutuhkan minuman dan biji-bijian itu hanya ketika dirinya sedang stres. Dan sekarang, sepupunya berhasil membuat pria itu pusing setengah mati. Pasalnya, pekerjaan di kantornya menumpuk membuat Park _abeoji _—ayah Chanyeol, Kris memanggilnya _abeoji_— menegur anaknya lewat dirinya. Jadi, intinya Kris yang justru malah terkena omel gara-gara kesalahan yang tak ia perbuat.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Kris keluar dari area _cafetaria _setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum kearah Baekhyun dan temannya, kemudian melangkah memasuki lift.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong dinding didepannya. Otaknya _blank _tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Sangat jelas bahwa ia bahkan belum mandi dari hari kemarin. Tidak terlihat pergerakan sama sekali darinya, kecuali dadanya yang naik turun menandakan bahwa ia masih tetap bernafas. Bahkan saat pintu apartemennya diketuk, ia sama sekali tak bergeming.

Kris terlihat sedang berpikir didepan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, menerka apa _password _baru dari pintu itu. Ya, niat sekali Chanyeol sampai sempat-sempatnya mengganti _password-_nyasebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri_._ Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar sedang tak ingin diganggu. Tapi ini demi perusahaannya.

Chanyeol tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika dia hampir sekarat pun karena tidak tidur selama tiga hari, dia akan tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu, sekarang Kris pusing setengah mati kenapa Chanyeol bisa sampai seperti ini.

Kris menatap pintu disebelah tempat tinggal Chanyeol, kemudian jarinya dengan iseng mengetik sesuatu di atas tombol yang terletak disamping pintu coklat itu.

712712. _Klik._

Berhasil. Pintunya berhasil terbuka, dan Kris semakin yakin bahwa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan pria mungil yang tinggal di balik pintu bernomor 712, Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki apartemen Chanyeol. Ketukan sol sepatunya terdengar sangat jelas diruangan yang sunyi itu, benar-benar seperti tak ada kehidupan. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti pria berambut pirang itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Kris mulai berjalan ke arah kamar Chanyeol dan membuka pintunya. Seketika alis tebalnya bertaut saat dilihatnya sosok Chanyeol yang seperti 'tak bernyawa'. Dia mendekati sepupunya itu dan duduk diujung tempat tidur.

Kris melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, namun pria itu tetap tidak berkedip. Ia mulai menyentuh lengan Chanyeol yang terasa hangat. Sepertinya demam.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu?"

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris, membuat si pirang bergidik dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang kosong menatapnya.

"_Hyung_..."

Suara Chanyeol serak dan nadanya sedikit bergetar, sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit. Kris menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi pria didepannya itu hanya terus menatapnya. Kris takut kalau Chanyeol dimasuki roh makhluk lain —pikiran yang konyol—, akhirnya dia menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu. Kris sedikit tersentak, takut-takut dia menepuk pipinya terlalu keras —karena dia menyadari bahwa tadi lebih bisa disebut dengan menampar, bukan menepuk.

"_Hyung_..." Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "dia...lebih tua...dariku."

Kris bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol, dia menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat ke arah sepupunya.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

Dengan suara lirih Chanyeol menjawab, "Baek..hyun..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia lebih tu—"

Perkataan Kris terhenti saat ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

Chanyeol trauma dengan seseorang yang lebih tua, setelah cintanya ditolak Luhan.

Kris ingin tertawa tapi juga prihatin, mengapa sepupunya harus selalu menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar menolak cinta Chanyeol.

"jadi..dia menolakmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, "Tidak. Maksudku...belum."

Kris mendengus kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol, bertingkah seperti orang tua, seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol, tidak semua orang yang lebih tua darimu itu buruk."

"Tapi dia pasti menganggapku anak kecil karena aku lebih muda darinya."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu. Dia benar-benar emosi —khawatir lebih tepatnya— mengapa sepupunya itu tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya.

"Tidak semua, Yeol. Buktinya aku tidak menganggapmu anak kecil."

"Itu karena kita sudah terbiasa tumbuh bersama!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak Kris, membuat pria itu sedikit kaget.

Kris kembali menepuk pundak Chanyeol, kali ini ditambah dengan mengusapnya berniat untuk menenangkan hati pria berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak ada bukti bahwa dia menganggapmu anak kecil kan? Lagipula mana bisa dia menganggap seorang raksasa sepertimu sebagai anak kecil, huh?"

Chanyeol mendelik mendengar perkataan Kris. "Kau tak mengerti, _Hyung_!"

"Apa yang tak ku mengerti?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Lama mereka saling tatap, sampai Chanyeol membuka suaranya dengan perlahan, "kekhawatiranku.."

Kris mendecakkan lidahnya, kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau khawatir terhadap sesuatu yang belum jelas. Baekhyun belum mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka pria yang lebih muda darinya kan?"

"Memang...tapi kan—"

"Tapi apa? Kau bahkan belum tahu apakah dia mau denganmu atau...tidak."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran tempat tidurnya, kemudian mendesah berat.

Kris menyesap _ice latte-_nya dan memberikan satu cup lagi ke arah Chanyeol. Pria itu menatap bungkusan plastik yang disodorkan Kris kemudian meraihnya, tapi tak berniat meminumnya.

"_Abeoji _menegurku kemarin."

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang begitu mendengar perkataan Kris. Ayahnya memang orang yang sangat ia segani dan...takuti, tentunya. Ia yakin setelah ini ayahnya akan langsung memanggilnya ke kantor pusat dan menceramahinya karena 'membolos tanpa keterangan yang jelas'.

Ayahnya memang orang yang sangat disiplin, dan kedisiplinan itu diterapkan dengan baik kepada anak semata wayangnya dan juga keponakannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

Chanyeol memang tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi ternyata benar kata orang, hati sangat bisa mempengaruhi kinerja otak menjadi tidak berfungsi seperti biasanya.

"katanya kau tidak frustasi ditolak Luhan, tapi buktinya? Bahkan bayang-bayangnya pun masih menghantuimu."

Kris tersenyum mengejek Chanyeol membuat pria itu mendelik

"Kau kalah bahkan sebelum berperang? Sangat bukan Chanyeol." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "kau seperti bukan Chanyeol yang ku kenal selama ini. Mana Chanyeol yang ambisius? Mana Chanyeol yang selalu optimis dalam melakukan segala hal? Mana Chanyeol yang bahkan sangat bisa mengambil hati seorang _client _agar mau bekerja sama dengan kita? _Masa _mengambil hati Baekhyun saja tak bisa.".

Kris terus saja mengejek Chanyeol dengan mengungkit-ungkit persoalan tentang 'frustasi karena Luhan'. Ia paling tahu bahwa sepupunya itu paling tak suka diremehkan, apalagi tentang Luhan. Dengan begini, Chanyeol pasti akan segera mengelak perkataan Kris dan akan kembali menjadi _Chanyeol_ seperti biasanya_. _

Lihat saja dengan tatapannya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat. Kris tersenyum melihatnya, menganggap rencananya berhasil.

"Siapa bilang aku frustasi? Aku tidak frustasi karena Luhan! Lihat saja, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan menolakku."

"Oke, akan aku lihat."

Kris tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol yang menyesap _ice latte _dengan bersemangat, terlihat jelas dia sangat haus karena mungkin sejak kemarin dia tak sempat meminum setetes air pun akibat kekhawatirannya yang —sebenarnya— sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi sebelumnya, mandi dulu sana, kau bau."

.

* * *

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 malam, tapi Chanyeol sudah kembali dari kantornya, padahal biasanya ia tak akan pulang sebelum pukul 11. Tapi mengingat ini hari sabtu, dan tak ada jadwal kuliah, ia jadi bisa kembali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan santai keluar dari lift dan tiba di lantai 7. Sesekali mulutnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa inggris.

Langkahnya semakin mantap saat kakinya hampir mendekati pintu bernomor 712. Hari ini ia akan mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan keluar —setelah kencan sebelumnya gagal— berharap sekarang pria mungil itu bisa menghabiskan sabtu malam bersamanya. Setelah beberapa hari tak melihatnya, Chanyeol sungguh sudah sangat merindukan wajah imutnya. _Ugh kau menggelikan kalau jatuh cinta, Park Chanyeol. _Dia mengejek dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar saat dilihatnya Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya. Ia hendak menyapanya saat dilihatnya seorang pria, dibelakang Baekhyun, yang juga baru saja keluar dari apartemennya, merangkul pria itu dengan sangat _akrab_.

Baekhyun terlihat tertawa saat pria itu membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya, tapi tawanya berhenti saat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang berdiri dua meter di depannya. Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol bisa melihat mata kecil Baekhyun sedikit membulat dan berbinar, entah berbinar karena melihat Chanyeol yang sudah beberapa hari tak ditemuinya, atau berbinar karena pria yang sekarang sedang merangkulnya. Dan keduanya tersadar saat terdengar suara berat dari samping Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun memutuskan kontaknya pertama kali dan mendongak menatap pria yang sekarang tengah merangkulnya, posesif.

"ah...ya...dia tetanggaku. Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa suaranya harus terdengar gugup.

Pria disampingnya menatap Chanyeol dari bawah sampai atas, membuat yang ditatap menyipitkan matanya tak suka. Kalau sampai pria itu adalah teman dekatnya Baekhyun juga, akan susah untuk Chanyeol mendekari pria mungil itu. Seketika ia berharap bahwa teman Baekhyun hanyalah Kyungsoo.

Tapi, demi proses _penjajakan_nya dengan Baekhyun yang harus berjalan dengan mulus, walaupun dia tidak suka dengan tatapan yang diberikan pria disamping Baekhyun itu, dia tetap —berusaha— bersikap baik dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang —sudah ia usahakan— terlihat ramah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seakan memerintahkannya untuk memperkenalkan teman disampingnya itu —yang dengan bebasnya merangkul Baekhyun_nya _dengan posesif.

Tapi mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak ya?

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun membuka suaranya dengan ragu-ragu. "Dia Sehun, Oh Sehun...pacarku."

Dan Chanyeol berharap bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

**—****TBC—**

* * *

**_/rolling on the floor/ _****saya tahu, saya tahu ****_chapter_**** ini sangat mengecewakan, iya kan? Orz maaf untuk keterlambatan ****_update _****dan ketidaksempurnaan di ****_chapter _****ini. Maaf bagi yang kecewa setelah membaca ini dan akhirnya malah memutuskan untuk membenci ff ini selamanya(?) **

**Tapi walaupun begitu, saya masih berharap ada beberapa diantara kalian yang cukup puas dengan ****_chapter _****ini, adakah? Tidak ada? ****_Arraseo.../bang my head/_**

**Apakah percakapan Baekhyun dan ibunya di prolog terdengar kurang sopan? Maaf ya kalau terkesannya malah Baekhyun jadi seperti anak pembangkang(?) saya hanya menggunakan kata ganti ****_umma _****jadi ****_padamu. _****Untuk, ****_jinyeoley _****terimakasih sudah mengingatkan tentang hal ini, saya akan mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik dimasa depan(?) kkk**

**Untuk ****_realkkeh, _****benarkah kamu seperti mengenal saya? Kkk semoga kita teman di masa lalu(?) dan akan jadi teman baik di masa sekarang ya kkk. **

**Untuk ****_pairing _****yang lain kayanya gaakan di munculkan, soalnya ini mau fokus ChanBaek, kalau banyak banyak nanti saya ****_overdose_****(?)**

**Masih banyak ya yang bingung kenapa Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun cinta sama dia? mau saya kasih tau sekarang atau nanti? /slapped**

**Maaf ****_review_****nya belum bisa saya balas, tapi saya baca semuanya kok~ terima kasih atas waktu dan tenaganya untuk menyempatkan diri ****_review _****di ff yang jauuuuuuuuuuh dari kata bagus ini.**

**Oh iya, ff ini tidak akan terlalu panjang, paling hanya sampai 5 ****_chapter_****, karena setelah itu saya masih punya cerita baru. Enaknya cerita baru itu saya post sekarang atau setelah ff ini selesai ya?**

**Btw, ada yang suka BaekSoo? kkk**

**Oke untuk terakhir, ****_mind to review? _****o'-'o**


	4. 3rd Chapter: The first

**3rd Chapter: The First.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.

**WARNING: **YAOI, typo(s), kissing scene, dialogue-less, and many imperfections.

**_Summary: Menikahi Baekhyun dan kemudian Baekhyun sudah sah menjadi istrinya dan sekarang pria mungil itu sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, memasakan makanan untuk suaminya yang sedang sakit. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya terasa sempurna kala itu._**

**Big Thanks to:**

** —Gigi onta—realkkeh—parklili—Majey Jannah 97—exindira—Special bubble—ChanBaekLuv—N-Yera48—Dya—Meriska-Lim—baekggu—ShinJiWoo920202—byunbacot—alightphoenix—inggit—nur991fah—baeksounds**

* * *

.

Di hari Sabtu, Baekhyun tak ada jadwal kuliah sama sekali membuatnya bisa tidur seharian, sepuasnya. Ketika cahaya langit mulai berubah menjadi oranye, Baekhyun bangun dari tidur siangnya. Matanya sedikit membengkak dikarenakan tidur terlalu lama —lima jam.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya, mencoba membangunkan kembali seluruh energinya. Ia menguap lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat surai _brunette_-nya berantakan.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi nyaring membuat pria itu berdecak kesal. Dengan terpaksa, ia berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke arah pintu.

_Cklek._

Mata mengantuk Baekhyun membulat seketika saat maniknya menangkap visualisasi seorang pria tinggi berwajah datar tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sehun-_ah_?"

Sehun hanya menyeringai saat mendapati pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu tengah menatapnya kaget sekaligus heran.

"Hai _hyung._"

.

Satu hal yang sangat Baekhyun sayangkan dari Sehun, _overprotective. _Bahkan Sehun selalu melarangnya pergi berdua dengan Jongdae, sepupu Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan, seluruh duniapun bahkan tahu jika Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin selingkuh dengan sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan itu.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Sehun menerima beasiswa dan pergi ke Jepang untuk belajar. Sudah tiga bulan terakhir Sehun tinggal di negeri sakura itu. Dan sudah tiga bulan pula Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar bebas tanpa kekasihnya yang selalu melarangnya, bahkan hanya untuk pergi ke kedai kopi terkenal di seberang kampusnya. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun bisa tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, yang ia sangat yakini jika Sehun tidak pergi ke Jepang, pasti sekarang ia sedang berada dirumahnya yang —sungguh— sangat besar, berdua bersama Sehun, membaca buku atau menonton kartun larva.

Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun menyayangi Sehun —begitu yang ia ketahui. Walaupun Sehun memang sangat tidak pandai dalam menjadi kekasih idaman, namun dibalik sifat mengekangnya, Sehun bisa menjadi sosok adik yang sangat menggemaskan saat ia merajuk pada Baekhyun —hal ini sangat langka terjadi, menjadi sosok seorang kakak saat Baekhyun butuh seseorang untuk sandarannya ketika masa-masa sulitnya datang —seperti saat ayahnya meninggal dunia— walaupun yang dia lakukan hanya mengusap punggungnya dan terus mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun nyaman bersama Sehun, kecuali sifat _overprotective-_nya.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berpacaran bukan karena rencana mereka, tapi campur tangan kedua orang tua mereka yang dengan alasan konyolnya masih melakukan perjodohan di abad ke-21 ini.

Orang tua mereka yang kebetulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama selama dua belas tahun —kebetulan yang sangat mencengangkan—, sempat membuat perjanjian bahwa mereka akan menjodohkan anak mereka agar kelak hubungan mereka bisa menjadi lebih erat dan lebih erat lagi, sebagai besan. Ya, alasan konyol.

Sehun masih mengingatnya ketika Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya berteriak tidak terima dengan keputusan orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Baekhyun saat itu. Mata kecilnya membulat sempurna dengan bibir dikerucutkan lucu. Sehun yang melihatnya malah tersenyum geli diam-diam dan bahkan lupa untuk membantah keinginan orang tuanya. Sehun memang sudah tertarik dengan Baekhyun sejak awal mereka bertemu, tapi itu hanya _tertarik, _tidak lebih. Baekhyun yang selalu bersikap seakan dia yang lebih muda diantara keduanya membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sangatlah imut, dan dia menyukainya —menyukai ketika dia bersama dengan pria mungil itu. Tapi sikap dinginnya dengan sangat membantu menutupi perasaannya.

Baekhyun serta Sehun yang saat itu memang kalah berdebat dengan orang tuanya, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti aturan main mereka, dengan sebuah syarat yang juga harus disetujui kedua belah pihak orang tua mereka.

Dan sebuah perjanjian lain pun dibuat.

.

Sehun tahu ada yang tidak beres disini, bahkan semenjak dirinya melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan berpisah. Manik coklat Baekhyun lebih menyiratkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa daripada rasa bahagia. Ia menatap Baekhyun disampingnya yang terlihat gugup kemudian menatap lekat lelaki dihadapannya —yang sialnya _sedikit_ lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Baekhyun tak pernah seragu ini dalam mengakui bahwa Sehun adalah kekasihnya. Walaupun mereka menjalin hubungan bukan atas keputusan mereka, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menyembunyikan statusnya dengan Sehun. Tapi barusan? Bahkan Sehun bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya saat mengatakan "Dia Sehun, Oh Sehun... Pacarku." Kepada pria asing dihadapannya.

Dan Sehun semakin bingung saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati pria-tinggi-asing yang masih mematung ditempatnya setelah mengatakan "Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol."

Sehun akan mengingat namanya.

.

Sehun sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menyeretnya, membuat pria mungil didepannya itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sehun sembari menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan keganjilan sifat Baekhyun sekarang, tapi akhirnya dia berpikir mungkin hanya kekhawatirannya yang terlalu berlebihan karena sudah lama tidak bertemu sang kekasih yang ia yakini bahwa hatinya memang telah memilih Baekhyun untuk menetap disana, sampai kapanpun. Dan Sehun berharap Baekhyun juga begitu.

Sehun sudah mencoba untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Baekhyun walalupun sikap dingin dan gengsinya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi, tapi ia tetap berharap Baekhyun bisa merasakannya —rasa sayangnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng, "Kita akan kemana?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, bibirnya dikerucutkan dan matanya menatap langit-langit atap membuat Sehun sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit bibir tipis kekasihnya itu. Tapi sikap dingin Sehun selalu menang.

"Aku sedang ingin makan _ddeokpokki, _bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh harap. Berharap kekasihnya itu tidak keberatan dan mengijinkannya untuk memakan itu. Baekhyun mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan perutnya, ia tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas terlalu banyak, tapi saat ini ia sangat ingin memakannya.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan balas menggenggam balik tangan Sehun.

.

* * *

.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan berdiri selamanya dikoridor lantai 7 jika Kris tidak menepuk bahunya. Kris bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Pria pirang itu meninju bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dua kali sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang menatapnya heran. Kris tahu Chanyeol sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Setelan resmi Chanyeol bahkan tidak membantu meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja jika dilihat dari caranya berjalan yang lebih mirip robot.

Kris menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya dengan tangan yang menggantung didepan tombol kunci didekat pintu.

"Kau lupa _password_nya?" tanya Kris bingung.

Tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung berbicara.

Dengan segera Kris menekan beberapa tombol dan pintu didepannya terbuka.

Masih dengan pergerakan yang seperti robot, Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya dan segera menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kris yang kesekian kalinya.

Dan Kris segera paham karena Chanyeol dan kamar mandi adalah kombinasi yang merujuk kepada dua kata, patah hati.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun hendak pergi keluar untuk membuang sampah yang sudah menumpuk saat didekat lift ia berpapasan dengan Kris. Pria pirang itu menyapanya dengan hangat dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, kemudian masuk kedalam lift berdua.

Suasana hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kalimat pertama Kris membuatnya menoleh kepada pria disampingnya.

"Kau menolak Chanyeol?"

Kris sempat merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Kalimatnya sungguh keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Ia tidak berniat untuk membahas Chanyeol yang patah hati dengan seseorang yang ia yakini telah membuat Chanyeol patah hati, tapi kalimatnya terlanjur meluncur.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menjelaskan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang kepada Baekhyun. Ia menatap pria mungil disampingnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Kris baru menyadari bahwa kulit Baekhyun terlihat seperti bayi dan harum tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Kris sangsi apakah Baekhyun adalah seorang bayi yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh pria dewasa? Dan jika ia tidak bisa menahan diri mungkin tangan nakalnya sudah mendarat dipipi mulus Baekhyun dan mencubitnya gemas.

"Hey, Kris!" Baekhyun menggoyangkan lengan Kris. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu oleh Kris. Walaupun Kris tampan, tapi Baekhyun sempat takut melihat ekspresinya(?)

"Oh...ya.." Kris segera sadar setelah pria mungil itu memanggil namanya. Ia malu sendiri tertangkap basah sedang menatap Baekhyun.

Dengan tanpa menatap Baekhyun, Kris menceritakan keadaan Chanyeol kepada satu-satunya orang yang Kris yakini adalah pelaku utama yang menyebabkan Chanyeol terlihat lebih gila dari sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menatap Kris disampingnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mata kecilnya yang sarat akan keraguan seakan berkata 'Apa kah aku harus melakukannya?' kepada Kris yang menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup semakin kencang saat Kris mulai menekan _password _untuk pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Dan saat bunyi 'klik' terdengar, Baekhyun menyesal karena sudah menyetujui permintaan Kris. Sifat Baekhyun yang memang mudah luluh, pada akhirnya selalu membuatnya menyesal atas keputusannya.

Kris sedikit mendorong punggung kecil Baekhyun membuat mau tak mau Baekhyun harus melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol, seseorang yang sudah dia buat patah hati —itu yang dikatakan Kris untuk membuatnya mau datang kesini.

Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat Kris sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berucap _"good luck!" _sebelum menutup pintunya.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa persendiannya kaku, tidak bisa digerakan. Ia ingin sekali menarik pintu dibelakangnya dan berlari kemudian bersembunyi di balik selimutnya yang hangat karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa menggigil.

Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan tetangganya itu. Tetangganya yang saat hari pertama mereka bertemu sudah mengajaknya kencan. Tidak berani menemuinya setelah kejadian kemarin saat ia memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai pacarnya kepada Chanyeol yang mungkin saja karena iu Chanyeol merasa patah hati.

Dengan ragu dan gerkan pelan, Baekhyun mulai berjalan lebih dalam lagi memasuki partemen Chanyeol. Kris berkata, Chanyeol pasti sedang berada dikamarnya, dibalik pintu berhiaskan gravity bertuliskan 'Chanyeol'.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol sembari memilin-milin ujung sweater tebalnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memerah karena gugup. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, akhirnya Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu itu dan hatinya sedikit lega saat dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang meringkuk diatas tempat tempat tidurnya, sepertinya ia tertidur.

Baekhyun berjingkat berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan dengan hati-hati ia membungkukan badannya untuk memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dari dekat.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Baekhyun memang mengakui bahwa Chanyeol memang sangat tampan. Baekhyun suka hidungnya yang lancip, Sehun juga memiliki hidung yang lancip tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol malah terlihat lebih seksi ditambah dengan bibir penuhnya.

_Ugh._

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan memukulnya. Sempat-sempatnya ia berfikir seperti itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur saat tadi pagi ia mendapati pesan dari pria itu yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun ada urusan di kampusnya seharian. Dengan itu maka Baekhyun bisa menengok tetangga barunya yang sedang _sakit _yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan jika Sehun sedang bersamanya.

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menyentuh kening Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya dan ia terlonjak saat ujung jari itu terasa panas saat bersentuhan dengan kulit Chanyeol. Pria itu demam. Pantas saja wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Dengan telaten, Baekhyun menarik selimut Chanyeol hingga ke dagunya, dan menaikan suhu ruangan pada AC di kamar Chanyeol.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol dan menuju dapur. Mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan es batu dari dalam _freezer. _Baekhyun sempat meringis saat melihat bungkusan kopi yang berserakan didapur.

Ia kembali ke kamar Chanyeol dan menaruh baskomnya di nakas samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar Chanyeol, mencoba mencari dimana dia bisa menemukan handuk kecil. Kamar Chanyeol sungguh besar dengan peralatan yang cukup berantakan. Terlihat jelas bahwa Chanyeol jarang sekali membereskannya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lemari besar Chanyeol dan tanpa ragu membuka sebuah laci yang ia yakini adalah tempat Chanyeol menyimpan handuk kecil. Tapi wajahnya seketika merona saat ia berhasil membuka lacinya. Bukannya handuk kecil yang ia lihat, melainkan tumpukan pakaian dalam Chanyeol. Dengan refleks Baekhyun menutup lacinya sedikit keras. Ia merutuki pria yang sekarang sedang terbaring lemah dikasur. _Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengunci laci tempatnya menyimpan pakaian dalam? Sial._

Bekhyun beralih kelaci disebelahnya dan dengan hati-hati ia membukanya. Matanya ia pejamkan sebelah takut-takut apa yang akan ia temui disana lebih menyeramkan daripada pakaian dalam.

Namun akhirnya ia mendesah lega karena laci itu berisi sapu tangan dan handuk kecil yang dicarinya. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu handuk yang berwarna biru muda, kemudian berjalan kembali mendekati kasur Chanyeol dan dengan hati-hati dia mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

Setelah mencelupkan handuk kecil itu kedalam baskom ia memerasnya dan meletakannya diatas dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat berjengit saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai dahinya, membuat Baekhyun beku seketika takut jika Chanyeol akan bangun. Tapi pria itu kembali tertidur dengan pulas membuat Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol sesaat kemudian pandangannya beralih mengelilingi kamar Chanyeol yang berantakan.

Entah apa yang dia fikirkan sampai ia berdiri dan membereskan kamar pria itu sampai benar-benar rapi. Dan dia melakukannya pada semua ruangan di apartemen Chanyeol, termasuk dapurnya yang penuh dengan bungkusan kopi yang telah kosong.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol mngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan merasa bahwa pusing dikepalanya sudah mulai membaik. Ia terbangun karena rasa lapar dan haus yang luar biasa. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya pelan-pelan dan mengernyit heran saat sebuah handuk jatuh dipangkuannya. Tangannya meraih dahinya yang terasa dingin, ia bergumam dan bergidik "Kris _hyung_ tidak mungkin melakukan ini."

Chanyeol berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Walalupun pusingnya sudah tidak terlalu terasa, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemas mengingat ia belum makan apapun sejak kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Pergerakannya terhenti saat ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya —ada yang berubah. Semuanya terlihat lebih bersih dan rapi.

"Tidak mungkin ini kerjaan si pirang itu."

Chanyeol mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan ia sangat yakin bahwa seseorang telah memasuki apartemennya, dan kandidat terbesar itu adalah Kris karena dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu _password_ apartemennya. Chanyeol sempat berfikir Kris tidak mungkin membersihkan seluruh ruangan apartemennya apalagi merawatnya yang sedang sakit. Ataukah Kris memberi tahu ibunya dan ibunya datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk merawat Chanyeol yang sedang sakit?

Tapi fikirannya buyar saat seketika harum kaldu ayam memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Ia mulai melangkah memasuki dapur dan matanya menangkap punggung mungil seorang pria yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan, _itu Baekhyun_. Chanyeol membeku saat pria itu bersuara.

"Oh...kau sudah bangun?" dan senyuman Baekhyun membuatnya berfikir bahwa ia bermimpi sudah menikahi Baekhyun dan kemudian Baekhyun sudah sah menjadi istrinya dan sekarang pria mungil itu sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, memasakan makanan untuk suaminya yang sedang sakit. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya terasa sempurna kala itu. Tapi setelah ia mencubit lengannya dan itu terasa sangat sakit, Chanyeol sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah menikahi Baekhyun.

Suara merdu Baekhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Um..maaf aku lancang menggunakan dapurmu. Kris yang memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit."

Dan Chanyeol sudah menyangka bahwa ada Kris dibalik ini semua.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekati meja makan dan menatap semua makanan yang terhidang dimeja. Ada sup ayam tahu kesukaannya. Seketika ia menelan ludahnya dan bunyi perutnya membuat Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Chanyeol memerah, sial ia sangat malu.

Baekhyun menarik kursi di dekat Chanyeol dan menarik lengannya agar terduduk. Ia mengambilkan makanan untuk Chanyeol dan menyodorkannya dihadapan pria itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kris mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak mau makan. Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak terlalu enak, apalagi—" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat Chanyeol menatapnya. Ia sedikit ciut mendapati tatapan mata Chanyeol yang memerah.

Tadinya Chanyeol hendak membahas tentang pria Oh Sehun kemarin, tapi perut Chanyeol yang sudah meraung-raung minta diisi membuatnya membatalkan niatnya dan mulai menyantap masakan Baekhyun.

Saat kuah sup itu menyentuh lidahnya, Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Baekhyun memang cocok untuk menjadi istrinya kelak.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Rambutnya yang berantakan membuat Chanyeol tampak lucu —juga tampan— di mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan melirik kearah Baekhyun dan merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas karena Baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia lihat. Seketika Chanyeol benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya untuk membahas pria berwajah datar kemarin, ia tak mau merusak suasananya yang bagus bersama Baekhyun. Dan sentuhan tangan Baekhyun yang lembut dibibirnya membuat Chanyeol benar-benar lupa diri.

"Ada nasi di bibirmu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dengan jantung yang hampir melompat keluar.

"Oh ya.." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya, menunggu pria mungil itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan meminum kopi saat sedang sakit, apalagi dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lagipula terlalu banyak kopi tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu."

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa sesuatu yang hangat mulai melingkupi hatinya. Dia senang atas perhatian Baekhyun yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia melahap semua makanannya dengan semangat.

Melihat mangkuk Chanyeol yang sudah kosong dan semua makanan dimeja telah habis, Baekhyun bangkit dan mulai membereskannya.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan menggumam. Baekhyun kemudian mengingat pesan Kris untuk membawa Chanyeol keluar rumah karena pria itu sama sekali tidak mendapat sinar matahari berhari-hari. Kris khawatir Chanyeol akan benar-benar menjadi gila.

"Kalau begitu mandilah. Kita akan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang Myeongdong, kudengar disana sedang ada pameran, kau mau?"

Chanyeol tidak mungkin menolak jika Baekhyun terus saja menampilkan senyumnya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman berada disamping Chanyeol. Setelah meilhat wajah polosnya saat sedang tertidur, dan wajah bodohnya ketika dia benar-benar terkejut membuatnya berfikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak seaneh yang dia kira sebelumnya.

Baekhyun sempat menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang sempat takut kepada Chanyeol karena menganggap pria tinggi itu seorang maniak.

Chanyeol benar-benar baik, terbukti dari cara dia selalu berjalan disebelah kanan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tetap aman dibalik tubuh tegapnya. Kawasan Myeongdong yang sangat ramai membuat Chanyeol selalu mengatakan 'Hati-hati.' kepada Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan cepat. Itu malah membuat Baekhyun tertawa renyah dan menarik Chanyeol untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Cobalah ini." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menyodorkan buah _strawberry _yang sempat ia beli tadi didepan mulut Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu memakan strawberrynya dan meringis pelan merasakan rasa asam yang melumer di lidahnya. Baekhyun kembali tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau memberiku yang asam." Chanyeol melebarkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka yang asam, makanya aku berikan kepadamu." Ujar Baekhyun jahil.

Chanyeol yang gemas melihatnya hanya mengacak rambut _brunette _Baekhyun.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah toko musik di sampingnya. Dengan semangat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk!"

.

* * *

.

Rencananya Sehun hendak mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan karena ternyata dosen yang tadinya akan dia temui mendadak harus segera pulang kerumahnya karena istrinya pingsan dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit, sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol keluar dari lobby apartemen dan berjalan menuju arah halte bus. Dadanya semakit terasa nyeri saat Baekhyun menyentuh rambut Chanyeol dan membenahinya. Sehun mencengkram kemudi mobil dengan keras sampai tangannya terasa panas dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

.

Sehun tak pernah melihat Baekhyun tertawa selebar itu saat bersamanya. Baekhyun hanya akan tersenyum manis dan tertawa kecil saat sedang bersama Sehun. Jalanan Myeongdong yang padat memberinya keuntungan untuk tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun sehingga dengan mudah dia bisa menguntit kekasihnya itu.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memasuki sebuah toko musik. Dengan senyuman lebar Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju grand piano di sebelah kiri toko.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya didepan piano itu dan tangan lentiknya mulai menekan tuts dan menghasilkan beberapa nada indah yang pastinya tidak bisa didengar oleh Sehun karena sekarang Sehun sedang mengintip Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari luar toko.

Chanyeol kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu harus bergeser kesamping. Chanyeol memainkan pianonya dan melantunkan sebuah lagu romantis berbahasa inggris membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau merona dan bertepuk tangan senang dengan mata berbinar melihatnya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sial!"

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memakan _ice cream _nya dengan lucu. Sesekali ia menjilat bibir tipisnya membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa udara di lift saat itu sangat panas. Dan suara 'ting' membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega, setidaknya ia tidak berduaan lagi dengan Baekhyun didalam lift. Dia bukannya tidak mau berduaan dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja Baekhyun yang memakan _ice cream _dan menjilat bibirnya adalah bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk dilihat saat tengah berduaan apalagi ditempat yang sepi. Singkirkan fikiran kotormu, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuang cup _ice cream _yang telah kosong ketempat sampah dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum.

"Chanyeol~!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada ujung bibir Baekhyun. Ada sisa ice cream disana. Dengan refleks Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya bingung dan sedikit merasa takut melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya punggung kecilnya menubruk dinding dibelakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar Chanyeol mulai menyentuh bibirnya dan mengusapnya.

"Ada _ice cream _di bibirmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong tubuh tegapnya tapi tubuhnya serasa benari-benar dipenjakan oleh tangan kekar Chanyeol.

Saat tak mendapat pergerakan lagi dari pria dihadapannya, Baekhyun hendak membuka matanya. Tapi benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Ia yakin itu bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia berani berbuat sejauh ini, tapi sungguh ia hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya bibir tipis berwarna _pink _milik Baekhyun. Dan setelah ini Chanyeol yakin ia akan menyesali rasa penasarannya karena itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa berhenti.

Karena merasa tak ada penolakan dari pria mungil itu, Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa persendiannya mulai melemah. Ia hampir saja jatuh terduduk jika Chanyeol tidak memeluk pinggangnya. Pria tinggi itu sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungilnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun berjinjit dan tidak lagi menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding melainkan tubuh depannya yang menempel dan bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuntun lengan Baekhyun agar melingkar di lehernya dan saat itu Baekhyun sudah sangat pasrah saja atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol karena, sungguh ciuman Chanyeol di bibirnya sangat memabukkan dan membuatya lemas seketika.

Chanyeol menhisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan dalam karena Baekhyun tak kunjung membalasnya. Chanyeol sungguh sudah tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya saat ini, dia juga tidak peduli jika setelah ini Baekhyun akan mencapnya sebagai pria kurang ajar —tapi ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya mengingat sekarang Baekhyun yang tidak menolak. Tidk memperdulikan Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah kekasih orang lain. Dia hanya ingin mencium Baekhyun sampai ia puas. Izinkan ia untuk egois kali ini saja —ah tidak, izinkan ia untuk egois tentag semua yang menyangkut Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga sangsi bahwa dirinya akan sudah merasa puas bahkan jika setelah beberapa detik ia melepasnya. Karena mulai sekarang bibir Baekhyun bagaikan candu untuknya.

Dengan gerakan yang masih malu-malu, Baekhyun mulai meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol dan membalas ciumannya —menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol. Itu membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa Baekhyun juga menyukai ciumannya.

Selama berciuman, Chanyeol tidak menutup matanya. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi wajah Baekhyun saat tahu Chanyeol menciumnya dengan ganas. Chanyeol sedikit meremas bagian belakang Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu mendesah. Kesempatan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh Chanyeol karena dia bisa menyentuh bagian dalam mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Dibalik ciumannya, Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas karena berciuman selama kurang lebih lima menit dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti —dengan tidak rela— segera melepas ciumannya tanpa melepas pelukannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terengah-engah dan berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol berfikir bahwa saat itu Baekhyun sangat seksi dan tengah menggodanya dengan mulut merah yang sedikit membuka, dengan mata sayu yang menatapnya, dan keringat yang mulai muncul di dahinya. Chanyeol hampir saja kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun jika suara berisik dari koridor dekat tangga darurat tidak mengganggunya.

Dengan kikuk Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang memerah dan mengusap dagunya yang basah akibat pertukaran saliva yang baru saja mereka lakukan, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ia yakini pasti sudh menyerbar dipipi hingga telinganya.

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus mendongak.

"Kau masuklah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Chanyeol sempat tersenyum dn membuat Baekhyun juga tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik dan dengan tangan gemetar dia menekan tombol disamping pintu apartemennya.

Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum sebelum ia menutup pintunya dan bersandar dibalik pintu dengan senyum yang terpatri dibibirnya. Ia menangkup wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya yng sedikit membengkak. Itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan itu bersama Park Chanyeol, tetangganya. Bukan dengan Oh Sehun yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

**—****TBC —**

* * *

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Akhir-akhir ini saya malah terkena ****_mental breakdown _****gara-gara berita heboh yang kemarin orz lebay gak sih?-_-**

**Mau nulis pun malah gabisa konsen orz ****_mianhae~~~~_**

**Apakah disini Chanyeol terlalu mesum? n,n**

**Soal ff baru yang saya buat itu bukan Baeksoo ya ****_main cast-_****nya kkk saya hanya bertanya saja kemarin. Dan tadinya saya berencana untuk publish part pertamanya malam ini karena kebetulan part pertama itu sudah saya tulis, tapi~~~ lihat nanti saja deh ya kkk**

**Btw, ****_sorry for typo. _****Soalnya ga dicek ulang lagi kkk**

**Okay, review?^-^**


End file.
